


Innuendo

by StarlitShadowHuntress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I just wanted Yuuri's final Eros face to not look like he was constipated, M/M, boy am i a hooker for innuendo at inappropriate times, episode 11 compliant, specifically on live international television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitShadowHuntress/pseuds/StarlitShadowHuntress
Summary: If you asked Yuuri honestly about it, he would tell you that he’d never have seen himself on the ice at the Grand Prix Finals again after his crushing defeat the year before. Not after he had completely disappointed everyone, including himself, with his shoddy place at the bottom. Not after his year of moping and general misery.Yet, here he was anyway.Performing Victor's choreographed short program routine.Pantomiming giving Victor head.On international television.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic was taken from these absolutely amazing works of art from rlorbiter and reipx from Tumblr!  
> http://rlorbiter.tumblr.com/post/153809496683/how-many-eros-routines-is-it-gonna-take-till-we  
> http://reipx.tumblr.com/post/153062406576/ep-6-fucking-murdered-me  
> If you liked this fic (and even if you didn't), make sure you drop by and compliment them!

If you asked Yuuri honestly about it, he would tell you that he’d never have seen himself on the ice at the Grand Prix Finals again after his crushing defeat the year before. Not after he had completely disappointed everyone, including himself, with his shoddy place at the bottom.

Not after his year of moping and general misery.

Yet, here he was anyway.

Performing Victor's choreographed short program routine.

Pantomiming giving Victor head.

On international television.

Let’s backtrack a little bit.

Yuuri Katsuki had had an... interesting year, to say the least. After all, it’s not everyday that your idol moves from the lap of luxury to spend time with you and offers to be your skating coach. It’s not everyday that the same man promises to coach you so damn good that you’ll win a world title in figure skating.

It’s not everyday that your idol admits to loving you back and promises to never leave your side.

Then again, it wasn’t always that mushy and romantic either. Their relationship had gotten off to a rough start, with an angry Russian teenager finding them a few days after Victor’s arrival and demanding his return. If Yuuri had 100 yen for every time he was insulted by Plisetsky in that week alone, he’d probably be able to pay off a good chunk of the ring that adorned Victor’s finger.

God, _that ring_ . “ _Good luck charm” his ass_.

Anyone who had any doubts about what that ring was for could go check his wallet for the receipt. It was still in there, and the “WEDDING BAND-GOLD” statement of his purchase should come as proof enough.

Victor had even kissed it before letting Yuuri skate to the center of the rink.

And now, he was here. In front of millions, veering completely off-script.

He didn’t know what prompted any actions that weren’t his usual lip licking or kiss blowing, but it might have had something to do with his glee at being an engaged man.

_Victor is mine, and everyone else has to deal with it. Suck it universe, We’re so in love, I can do this without getting a restraining order._

And then, not long after, the doubt sunk in.

Oh god. He had actually done it. Mimed giving his fiancé a blowjob. _His family_ was watching halfway across the globe. The rest of Hasetsu was probably watching with them. _Minako_ was _in the freaking stands_ . There were _kids in the freaking stands._ Yuuko and Takeshi were going to flay him for corrupting the minds of Axel, Lutz, and Loop. He was so sorry.

In all honestly, he hadn't meant for his last performance of Eros to go like this. He could swear it upon his clearly dwindling sanity.

He missed his landing, just by a bit, but it haunted him. Just like his overly flirtatious actions a minute before.

Fourth place. He could still win tomorrow, if anyone was off their game. But for him to win, there was something he needed to get off his chest.

“Hey Yuuri,” Victor called from the bed, scrolling down his laptop after a heart to heart conversation with his fiancé. “Check this out. Looks like you're pretty famous on Instagram right now! The fans loved you!”

He nodded, wiping his hair with a towel, leaning over Victor's shoulder to check out-

…

Himself?

Instagram was flooded with posts of the Grand Prix, and aside from the occasional tangent into someone calling Chris sexy or someone crying over Phichit crying, team Japan monopolized the website. _He_ monopolized the website. The top post was a GIF of Victor kissing his ring on camera, with more likes and comments than any of the infamous “#kissorhug” edits and conspiracies.

As Victor scrolled down the page, Yuuri noticed an overwhelming trend of his butt, his face, and Victor's face, combined with “#victuuri” on almost every post.

Victor scrolled back to the top and clicked on the second highest ranking post. Yuuri was met with a loop of himself, fingers loosely curled close to his mouth and his tongue poking his cheek in sync with the flicking of his wrist, before pointing at Victor with a devilish smirk and wink. His other hand happened to be out of frame at that moment, but Yuuri knew exactly where that hand had been at that moment.

That particular GIF came from Phichit. Yuuri knew from the username and the caption below it.

“ _Everyone!!_ _ヽ(＊ >∇<)ﾉ _ _My good friend here got ENGAGED just last night!! ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡_ _(*≧∀≦*) (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_ _I guess that this is just one of the many ways that he “celebrated”!! (｡・//ε//・｡) #victuuri #confirmed #gpf #GrandPrixFinal #Barcelona #LoveWins #BestWingman #ICallDibsOnBestMan” phichit+chu_

That little piece of shit.

The comments below from the other skaters didn't help either.

“ _Oh my…_ >//<” seung-gillee

“ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Where was his other hand at tho…”  jjleroy!15_

_“God is real and he has truly blessed us today” mickey-crispino_

_“How the hell do you skate a routine like that without getting a massive wedgie? Or boner?” ta-ke-shi_

_“This is the “sexy katsudon” Yuuri. Very rare. Repost and all of your dreams will come true” emil-neeeeeekola_

_“Congrats OMG!!! I’ll make sure to clear out my schedule!!! #victuuri #LoveWins #HereQueerAndReadyToGetYuuriLitWithBeer” sala-crispino_

_“I literally haven’t stopped screaming since that moment was broadcast to the world. #SweetSweetVictuuri” ya-boi-leo_

_“Congrats on finding love, my friends.” georgi-prince-witch_

_“Well, that’s one way to go officially public with a relationship...”+guanghongji+_

_“Eww gross @yuuri @victor honestly #victuuri consists of a pair of exhibitionists and I'm kinkshaming” yuri-plisetksy_

_“Better than being the cat fairy of Russia @yuri-plisetsky. I still think you’re secretly a furry.” kenjirou-mini-ami_

“ _Wow, that's almost as risqué of a plan of action as the mischief that Yuuri got into last year at the banquet! #WhatHappensAtTheGPFBanquet #StaysAtTheGPFBanquet #ThatsMyBoy #ImSoProud” christophe-gc_

If this was even close to how Yuuri had acted last year, it was no surprise Victor had taken interest in him.

Yuuri had to admit, he could be damn sexy when he wanted to be.

_“LMAO NICE, PHICHIT! But, I think you forgot something. A different angle, perhaps? @Jjleroy!15 This might be what you’re looking for ;)” mila-babe_

Oh god, attached to Mila’s comment was a GIF of Yuuri’s other hand.

Groping his own ass before swatting it.

Nevermind, screw all of his skater friends, they were officially uninvited from the wedding.

As Victor hit the back button and scrolled down again, heart shaped smile on his face, it became clear to Yuuri that he was over the moon. The freaking sadist. It was embarrassing just how good the quality of some of these edits were, especially when the creators of the edits chose to focus in on his-

“Astronomical performance, Yuuri! Even if you don't think that you did good, it was amazing!” Victor encouraged.

Yuuri scoffed. “Suure.”

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s right hand with his own, before bringing it to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to his ring finger, never once breaking eye contact with Yuuri. “It was amazing. I’m glad that I had the honour to be your coach up until now.” He smiled again, mouth forming that stupidly endearing heart again. “Besides, that all ends tomorrow when I stop being your coach and start being your husband!”

“What did I ever do to deserve you, Victor?”

“Ask Chris for some of his photos from last year’s grand prix. You’ll find out real quick.”

Yuuri snorted, wrapping both arms around Victor’s shoulders and kissing his neck softly before dragging his finger across the trackpad, tapping on the notification alert that had just popped up on Victor's feed. “We’re going back to Phichit’s account. There's a new comment from Otabek on that post.”

 _“In case you were wondering, Yuuri, this is what Victor did after your little surprise. Good job, btw. See you tomorrow._ ” otabek-altin

It was a subtle cellphone shot, from what Yuuri could tell, but it spoke volumes.

Victor Nikiforov, red as borscht, “subtly” adjusting the front of his pants.

Otabek had just gotten himself re-invited to the ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know in the comments if you liked it!


End file.
